Love Hurts
by Amira LoneFlame
Summary: With two born fighters entering Cross Academy and both Zero and Yuki confessing their attraction, what will happen when Rido and the level E army come? What will happen when Kaname finds out about Zero and Yuki? What will happen when the twins' father comes for a visit? Who will stop the mayhem? Rated M for lemons, violence and language. If you don't like any of them, don't read!
1. A Meeting So Sweet

**Love Hurts**

**Chapter one: A meeting so sweet**

**I do not own Vampire Knight in any way and I do not profit in any way but it is a good manga, you should read it sometime. Delilah is my character that I made for myself in this story, if you notice; my own characters for stories don't change much. In fact, my pen name is a name I've used for a story. I do most of my writings with a friend but she doesn't know a thing about Vampire Knight. Say "hi" ZxM! **

**What do you want? I'm trying to listen to my music and type my latest one-shot. Damn Kanada is so fucking hot! Got to remember to put the condoms in. I still remember what you did on that first story to me!**

**Hey, you loved the dressing room. Tell Ines to behave at least a little bit! Ugh. Well that's Zuretha Metal for you. P.S. I use a lot of foul and dirty language in writing (but not as much as Zuretha Metal). Now that that's settled, let's get down to business. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl with black hair and bright blue eyes walks into the Chairman Kaien Cross' office wearing the day student uniform with her hands clasped together and Yuki Cross is holding onto her arm. "Delilah! How you have grown my little girl!"the chairman gushes at the site of the two girls. Acting much like a father hyped up on happy pills. Delilah blushes at the chairman, like it has been a while since she had been gushed over by him. She is full of contrasts with her pale white skin, bright blue eyes and her rosy cheeks. Yuki gapes at her new friend that she just met while patrolling around the entrance gate.

"Chairman! You know this girl?" Yuki asks letting her arm fall from Delilah's and running up towards his desk. She stares at him, her hands on two different sides of his desk, leaning towards him. Yuki is young too, just a year older than Delilah. The brown-haired and brown-eyed girl is staring at him; her face easily says she's confused at the whole situation. After all, she had never heard of Delilah Loneflame before, come on! She hadn't even known that she existed before this evening.

"She is my niece from America. She came here to finish her schooling. She may be young, but she's in your grade, and she's still passing without a bat of an eye. She might even skip another grade or two if she's not too careful" The older man says with a smile and endearment of that of a father to his youngest, but very bright child. Yuki stares at her newest friend as if she's grown two more heads, twenty-seven new arms, sixty-three new legs and has two-hundred sets of eyes. "Oh and she will be on night shift" At that remark from the Chairmen, it's like all one hundred levels of hell had broken loose in a very small space.

"What!?" Yuki screams as if the small, seemly fragile girl is about to kill her with her bare hands and love to do it too. "How can she know about vampires?!" Yuki nearly goes ballistic at the idea of such a sweet girl knowing about the darker under belly of the world. Delilah gently tugs the older girl's sleeve, drawing her attention.

"Don't be mad at Uncle. He just didn't know how to tell you. You see, I was saved from a vampire as well. But my savior didn't make it. That's why I'm going to do everything I can to help everyone here. I want a world where no one has to fear vampires" says the tiny girl. Her face shows determination. There is no hint of pink on her high cheek bones. Her bright blue eyes bore into Yuki's brown eyes. There is an unspoken understanding between the two young girls.

A boy with silver eyes and hair walks into the room looking as if the youngest girl in front of has enough brain damage to cripple a thousand different people in just as many different ways. "Then shouldn't you hate vampires then?" the look of hate and distain clear on his face, even his body language screams "I hate all fucking vampires". The small girl shakes her head and walks up to the tall boy.

"Then should I hate you, vampire?" Delilah says as she places a tiny hand on his neck, startling him. How did she know? "It must have hurt badly, and so young too." Saddeness seeps from her voice and then the room goes black for the both of them. There is a blank look on both of their faces as they relive the horrid night Zero Kiryu was bitten by that hateful pure blood. He watches in absolute horror as every detail is laid bare to him, even sharper than when they were first happening. Then, when it ends, Delilah looks even sadder and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come back so sharply, I can't control it very well still. Please forgive me Kiryu-sama."

Zero Kiryu can barely get a look of confusion on his face when the chairman answers the question that is all too apparent. "Delilah has the ability to see where a human was bitten by a vampire, and know the story of the bite, and she doesn't see just the first bite or the last. She sees all of them and instantly knows the story. If she touches the area, depending on the power, the memory of the bite she's thinking about will be called up. It's a useful ability after she learned how to semi-control it. Unfortunately is also gotten her into a few problems in America. It also drains her quickly. Delilah you should get some rest" the chairman tells them as if it happens every day.

The young-looking girl just looked at her Uncle and smiles happily. "I'm fine. I got plenty of rest on the plane. Yuki, why don't you take tonight off? You look tried, and, from what I've heard, your brain needs the rest. Just sleep. I'll take over all your duties tonight." She put her hand on the taller girl's shoulder. As she left she made sure that her hand touched Yuki's neck.

"I guess that would be fine" she says as she's given no choice as Delilah shuts the door.

The chairman smiles at her. "You heard her. Sleep, you need it." He shoves her out of the office. "Zero, I need you to watch her. She's the first girl exchange student. I don't want any of the night class to get any bright ideas about her. I promised my sister that she would be fine here, even with the vampires here. Follow her."

"I see, send the level E vampire to guard the human cargo." Zero mumbles the words looking to his right instead of looking at his foster father's face, feeling like a monster once again.

"You are not level E yet. That means you're the only one I can fully trust with this task. Please. This is one assignment that I need you on. You've only seen a small part of her powers. Image what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands" the two locked eyes with each other.

* * *

**Later, around midnight.**

The tiny girl swings from the trees, quietly laughing. She knows Zero is following her so she doesn't do anything too reckless. She sees a white uniform below her. She drops down, landing on her feet, knees slightly bent. The boy has the bluest eyes, they show his unconcerned feelings. What could this girl possibly do to him? A lot, she has been training with Apollo, Artemis' twin, and she was pretty sure she could kick his ass. "Please go back to class. I don't want to report you to the chairman." The serious look on the girl's face has the vampire amused.

"Are you the new girl on the Disciplinary Committee" he looks at her expecting something.

With an embarrassed look on her face she says, "Delilah Loneflame." She bows, bending at the waist. Her dark hair falls down, exposing the skin of her neck. She can feel his eyes on her veins. Back in America, this was normally the start of a fight for her and most vampires. Good, she needs a good fight to keep her awake. She stands up straight; she also notices the bulge just below his belt. She blushes, turning into a pale rose once again, and decides to get to the point instead of fantasizing about the vampire boy in front of her. "Protector of the innocent and guardian of the night. At your services, Sir." She curtsies politely.

"I shall go now. Don't worry I was just out for a walk, Kiryu-san." The red-haired vampire leaves the girl with questions and the silver-haired vampire who she is sure by now hates her.

"Stay in the classrooms. Don't make me warn you twice." Zero has a cold look to his eyes. His gun points at the mystery boy's head until he is long gone from both of their sites.

"Ugh. Now I know how Yuki-chan feels. I can protect myself Zero-sama. You can tell that to the chairman for me." The girl has a look of annoyance on her face. She walks off in about eighty-six degrees right from her original direction. Her mind wonders to the vampire who seemed almost amused at her attempts at her new role for the school. She tried her best to keep serious. It hurt her how he put her warning off like she was just a little girl, while he took Zero-sama's like it was a threat.

* * *

Zero quietly patrols but somehow he ends up at the window of Yuki's room. He watches her sleep. Her quiet mumbles have gotten more than one of his urges to spike. He loves to watch her sleep, even when he first met the optimistic but worried little girl. She's in her white lace night-gown. They match the bleach white sheets that she snuggles with. She stirs in her sleep. He's about to go when he hears his name from the golden voice of the girl he loves. "Zero-chan? What are you doing here?" she sleepily rubs her eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep. You need it." For a nano second, his dark, harden expression softens. But that's all that softens the rest of his body stays in a stiff, hard pose. The girl of his dreams gently walks up to him, placing her hand on his cheek. Her eyes dive into his. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but what are Yuki's saying? He never could read her right when it came to himself.

Her expression says so many things but one emotion shines through: passion. "When was the last time you feed? You're looking extra pale tonight. You should drink." She lowers his head to her neck. She inwardly moans as his fangs gently part her skin above her vein. She leans her head back to give him full access to her life-giving blood. His arms wrap around her, lifting her off the ground just a little. Her toes just barely touch the ground. She presses her chest into his. Blood rushes to her already slightly pink cheeks as another of part of his presses into her.

His fangs gently detach from her neck, but he makes no move to release her. He kisses her neck as her hands tangle in his hair. His eyes meet Yuki's as he lowers his head. Yuki closes her eyes as she brings her lips to his, pressing on his gently. He is slow to respond. He can't believe that this is happening. The girl of his dreams kissing him! He returns the pressure, adding a little of his own and parts his lips as her tongue slides a long his bottom lip. Taking his time, he continues to kiss her, wanting the sweetness of the moment to last for the rest of the night.

Yuki untangles her hands from his hair and wrapping her arms around his neck pressing him harder into her. He tightens his hold on her, not enough to hurt her but just to keep her in his arms for just a bit longer. Her legs start to wrap around his and she presses her soft hard against his stiff hardness. Their kisses become even longer and sweeter.

Just then there is a quiet knock at the door. "Yuki are you awake?" Delilah asks softly. Yuki mentally curses the new backup. "I was just wondering if you know where Zero is." Delilah says just a little loader outside the door.

Zero finally releases Yuki. He then quietly whispers in her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow." He walks over to the balcony and does a front flip off. There's a smile on his face as he leaves. Yuki near swoons at the sight of him but quickly collects herself.

"Can I come in Cousin? Are you even awake?" the tiny girl is getting quite impatient and semi-load outside the door. Just as she's about to knock again, the door opens.

"What, I'm trying to sleep" Yuki adds a tired but whiney layer to her voice. The young girl's eyes go wide, and her eyelids wildly go up and down one hundred, ninety-seven miles per hour. "What's the matter, Delilah?" Yuki's voice has a hint of curiosity in it.

Delilah is down-right astonished that Yuki would try to hide something of this level of importance from her. "You were **so** not sleeping a minute ago. Why does everyone forget about my powers and then try to act innocent? Ok, Cousin, spill" Delilah storms into the room and sits on the bed. Her whole demeanor is demanding.

"Ah shit. How much did you see?" Yuki falls back onto her bed with her hand over her eyes. Delilah wanting details from her pulls her upright on the medium-sized bed. Thankfully, Yuki's roommate has been sleeping like the dead, otherwise it'd be a sleep over gossip session that they **so **didn't need at the moment.

"Well it started with your dream, which wasn't too surprisingly about Zero-sama, and it went all the way to when I started knocking. Wait I don't see him! Is he in your closet?" Both girls are fully awake and slightly irritated at the other, but Yuki is very tired and wants to go to sleep or have Zero-chan snuggle with her. The tiny girl tries to hide behind the arm of the girl who nearly got her innocence taken while looking towards the closet like there is a ten feet thick snake in it. "Is he going to pop out, and scare me into silence?"

Yuki mentally laughs, knowing that if he was here, that's what Zero-chan would do in a heartbeat and at Delilah's horrified face. "You saw all of that? Ugh, but no he left. He is not going to hurt you. He might if you tell him that you know." Yuki looks at her adoptive cousin with a special look in her eyes. The tiny girl's eyes go wide.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I just wanted someone to share my vampire troubles with." The little girl whimpers, appearing for the entire world as if she's going to cry. Her eyes even start to water and her body starts to tremble.

"Please don't cry, Delilah, I promise I won't tell either. Now which of the many vampires we have on campus are you talking about?" Yuki didn't expect this from her, her father told her that Delilah didn't like vampires in that way when she was getting ready for bed and he had finish talking to Zero-chan. Maybe as a friend if they had fought on her side a few times, but not as a crush. He said that Delilah likes wholesome humans, someone who couldn't hurt her physically or mentally.

"I don't know his name exactly. I just know that his hair has a soft haze to it like velvet, and red like, well there's no other way to explain it, but fresh blood. His eyes are clear like crystal and blue like the water closet to the shore on a bright sunny day. That's why I wanted to find Zero; I wanted him to tell me the boy's name" the girl has a look of confusion on her face. "But you'll do. Besides, we can have girl talk. Zero will just get on to me about liking a vampire." Now she has a look of distaste.

"Senri Shiki. That's your lover boy. He's a model, no wonder why you like him." She smiles at the younger girl, thinking of her like a little sister. She lies down, closing her eyes; she really does need to rest. Hopefully Delilah wouldn't be too mad if she drifted off.

The girl blushes. Her entire face is now the shade of a pale rose. "It's not that I like him, its just. . . " She looks away from the girl who feels like the older sister she never had. "Well, when I did my introduction like I normally do, I could feel him stare at my neck. I'm used to that because my veins show easily and I like midnight strolls. What really got me blushing was his equipment popping out." Delilah couldn't bring herself to look at Yuki's face, partly out of shame, partly out of embarrassment.

Yuki's eyes pop open, and she grabs Delilah by the shoulders "What?! He showed you that?! That sick pervt! I'm so going to stab him through the heart with Artemis!" Yuki goes on with her speech, although Delilah is yelling at her. Poor Delilah can barely get Yuki's attention.

Finally after a good shaking and a slap for good measure, Delilah gets her attention. "He didn't _show _me anything. Ugh, I'll just explain it later. Goddess, you Japanese chicks take everything so seriously. Can I ever use a metaphor with you?" the tiny girl flopped back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and let her fingers wonder over the soft sheets. How long has it been since she actually slept on a bed? It had been so long, and it had always been so dangerous to sleep anywhere normal. She didn't like to count the time in years but it was better than counting it in months or days. Delilah decides not to dwell on that part of time. That time is past.

"Oh you mean" Yuki says with wide eyes, "he had a pop up? Over you and you saw it?!" Yuki was forcing Delilah to sit up and look at her now. Yuki stared at her, taking in the bright pink face of the younger girl. She let go of Delilah and put a hand over her eyes, slamming back on to the bed. "What has this world come to? Soon guy are just gonna walk up to random girls and start grabbing their asses. Oh well, maybe then American girls won't dress so slutty anymore." Yuki smirks as she gives a meaningful look towards her, peeking from under her hand.

"I've never dressed in any way that people would call slutty! In fact, I have often got teased for dressing like a nun. I don't, it's just that I don't like skirts and I like pants. I'm not used to wearing anything like this. Don't mind the jacket though." She says absent-mindedly then blushes a deep red when she sees Yuki looking at her like she's gone partly mad. "I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow. You look tired. Sleep, you need it." She smiles at Yuki as she leaves, feeling at home for the first time since she was five.

Yuki, at the moment, very annoyed says, "Why does everyone say that? Ugh, I guess I'll just get some sleep." She throws the covers over her head. She lays there thinking about what has happened recently this week and, somewhere along the road, she falls asleep, of course dreaming of a silver hair vampire. Lucky for her, it began where they left off. During her sleep she smiles happily and hugs her pillow, arching around it.

* * *

After Zero left Yuki's bedroom, he went back to patrolling a little happier. The girl he loved for so long has the same emotions for him. As for the other part of the night, it was going to be fucking hell. He just had to be the good fucking hunter and protect the person who could help them out. What a fucking shitty situation. Not fucking fair. How come the chairman knew when to push certain buttons to make him do whatever he wanted? It was infuriating in most ways. He could never say no otherwise there would be this long fucking guilt trip in store for him. That was the part that he hated most. There was to many times when he did that, but in the end he always made sense.

Now he has to keep Delilah from Senri. Zero wasn't fucking blind and Delilah had a figure that most human girls would envy. Shit, a few vampire girls would envy her. If anything happened between those two, anything at all, the chairman would have his ass served to him on a fucking silver platter with his eyes and lungs as a fucking side. Then, before he died, he would make him eat every fucking bite. That was something he most definitely didn't need. Especially now he and Yuki were just now getting to a maybe relationship.

Which reminds him, why the fuck was Delilah looking for him? Does she want him to murder Senri? As much as he'd like to, he'd never hear the fucking end of it from the chairman. She was talking to Yuki when he left. He didn't think that Yuki would tell her about what they nearly did. If they did talk about it, he would have to scare her so bad that she physically and mentally couldn't tell anyone. Kuran Kaname would have an end to them in three fucking seconds. That would be the most horrid thing he could do. He finally has Yuki as his and then she's taken from him in a fucking blink.

Well think of the devil, Zero changes the metaphor to suit the situation. Delilah walks up to him. "There you are, Kiryu-sama! Yuki was so worried when I told her that I couldn't find you! Don't worry, I told her that I'd find you and that she should go back to sleep. She needs it. How will she fore fill her duties as a perfect if she can't stay awake?" She's smiling and laughing now. Good she doesn't know a thing. Now he won't have to scare her.

Zero with a look of boredom says, "What now LoneFlame?" he was getting very annoyed with this girl.

She squares her shoulders and says, "I want you to show me how to gain the respect of the vampires. The one I warned didn't even listen. Before you even warned him he was listening. I want to prove myself to Uncle Kurosu." Her blue eyes bore into his silver ones. She knows that he knows that name and is pissed the fuck off that she knows it. She is truly a great actor, portraying herself as an innocent young fucking girl.

He goes to grab her, but at of nowhere she has a gun pointed at the center of his forehead. Where she got it leaves him mystified. "How do you know that name!? Tell me or so help me god, I'll kill you!" he bares fangs at the tiny, yet slightly creepy girl.

She smirks and her eyes sparkle brighter. "Who do you think is the heir to that name? Just as you are the heir to the powerful Kiryu Clan, I am the heir to the Kurosu Clan. I've fought many vampires that have turned to evil in America. Now it's time I learn from a mentor here. Who do you think he has in mind?" She says with harsh sarcasm and takes the safety off of Apollo.

"You can't be! You're not even his daughter!" Zero starts circling her, hands clutched into fists at his sides and fangs at full length. She keeps her gun pointed at the center of his chest, her smile widening.

"And you're a vampire, taking the lead of the honored Kiryu clan. Why can't Kaien Kurosu take his younger sister's daughter as his heir? What, did you think he'd let you become his heir over his own blood? I seriously doubt he would." Delilah's normally sweet voice is full of cold, hateful humor. She giggles, leaving herself open to an attack. He notices and charges at her but he is stopped when he feels the cool metal of a blade on his throat. There is a cold shine to her eyes bright blue eyes, making them seem like ice instead of their normal sky blue.

"Your good. Where are you getting all these weapons from? Not even Yuki has this many on her at times" he says as he begins to cool down.

"In Greek mythology, doesn't Artemis have a twin brother?" she says coolly and then doesn't give him time to answer. "Apollo, God of Creation and brother of Artemis, Goddess of the hunt. My weapon can transform, it is normally an elongated metal ear-ring that is attached to my upper ear. It will form as a small silver hoop at the top of my ear when it has shifted to a weapon. Even if my ear with Apollo got cut off, it will disappear and reappear on another part of my body, which makes it useless to try to disarm me" she says with a cold, deadly voice.

Then a voice breaks up the fight as Delilah finishes her explanation, "Now, now Delilah, already starting fights, that's not good. After all, Kiryu is a useful tool" Kuran Kaname stood with the rest of the night class.

Delilah's mood does a 180 as soon as she hears Kaname's voice. "Kaname sempi! I missed you!" she runs up to him and leaps into his arms, much like a sister, while he hugs her and smiles like an older brother. "Can we play some time later? Please?"

Kaname laughs quietly, letting her go a few seconds after she came into his arms, but her eyes still gleam "Will I have to go full-out?" he smirks as if he already knows the answer but still hopes for the opposite anyway.

She giggles again "Of course, it wouldn't be any fun and way too easy if you didn't. I've gotten very strong since the last time you saw me Sempi." That when both of the notice that all the other vampires are staring at them. Zero's only thoughts are _"who the fucking hell is she?" _and Ruka Souen speaks the question on all the other's minds.

She walks toward him and Delilah, as if she is not sure if she will get punished for her question "Who is she and what is she to you Kaname-sama?"

* * *

**Tell me, can you wait for the next chapter? Would you rather shoot flames or water guns (Im not hoping for flowers, my writing sucks too much)? Anyway, Please review, I don't care if its flames or happiness, i just want a review.**


	2. Why Do the Crazies Come in Twos?

**Me: I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I profit from this story. Okay, I found out something new. Did you? Well, ZxM will be making her appearance. Are you ready for the fight of the night? Did you think that the warm up between Delilah and Zero was the fight? You guessed wrong. Muhaha. And there will be some uncontrollable poses.**

**ZxM: Shut up already! I want to get in on with Cross!**

**Me: Don't think you going to get in bed with him this chapter! Maybe in a later chapter, and your relation to him will change.**

**ZxM: NOOOOOOO! I want his sexiness now! Damn you baka!**

**Me: IT'S FINAL! Goodness. Crazy girl into having sex with uncles, and priests, and doctors. Enjoy. P.S. there is only language and violence in this chapter, Although the violence is paired with Senri hitting some very naughty places. Bad vampire.**

**Senri: I-I-I didn't mean to I swear. *redder than he has ever been***

**Delilah: WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A DATE AND YOUR ALREADY USING THAT WHIP OF YOUR'S LIKE THIS IS SOME NAUGHTY S&M SMUT! Not that I would want to date you *redder than poor Senri***

**Rin: Shut up and fuck already. **

**ZxM: right on. *Senri's and Delilah's cheeks become redder***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why do the Crazies Come in Twos?**

Kaname and Delilah looks at her as if she came out of nowhere. Kaname smiles and says "This is Yuki's cousin. Chairman Cross has a sister, and this is her daughter. She's much like a little sister in the human form of sibling-hood. I forgot to notify the night class that she will be attending school here from now on"

Delilah went farther in the explanation "Whenever Kaname-chan was in the US, the Chairman would always tell him to give a message to my mother because his letters never got answered. Of course, the answer was always no, but my father would try to convince her otherwise. Father would send us 'younger ones' outside to play. Sometimes mother would give uncle a dirty phone call. It was funny, and we always listened in."

A voice resonates through the trees "don't forget about me Senpi!" a girl looking almost identical to Delilah, with shorter hair and eyes not so sharp, knocks both Kaname and Delilah to the ground "how I've missed you Kana-chan! Delilah was trying to be cruel and not let me come with her! That's why I'm late, I apologize"

Delilah playfully shoves her off "I did invite you, I left a package with all your travel info in your mailbox, check it out sometime. You might find all sorts of things there"

"Oh shut up, I was teasing you" they brush the dirt off themselves after they stand up. "I am Rin Loneflame, at your services, if that is, if you want me to assassinate a malicious scumbag or a few thousand" she looks near completely innocent, and oddly hyper but the tone of her words tell of something frighteningly threatening.

"Rin is Delilah's cousin from her father's side. Both have the same warped view of 'fun'" Kaname says this like he's concentrating on something else as his eyes examine the night class.

"Please Kaname! We wanna play! Please, please, please!" the cousins speak in complete harmony, which for Kaname, isn't much because of how close the cousins are. "Just one fight? Please?"

"Fine, but you won't be confronting me tonight" Kaname says like he's speaking to two little girls. Their disappointment is clear. The rest of the night class just looks at them as if they are insane. Taking on a pure blood in a fight is deadly, and it appears as if these small girls don't have any weapons to top it off. "Senri Shiki-san"

Senri steps up, not really caring what would happen. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

Kaname smirks "You will be fighting against Delilah here. Aido Hanabusa-san" Aido steps up like a lost little puppy "You'll be fighting against Rin. Feel free to use any dirty tricks you want. They won't use too many, but you'll need all the help you can get."

With that the girls smile and move slowly towards the boys, almost as if they are stalking prey. Delilah says "Hades, bathe me in your shadows." Black flames cover Delilah's body. Once the fire and steam fade away, the night class and Zero can see the small girls. Delilah is clothed with high pig-tails covered with a thin film of glittery silver fabric that flows down to her face and neck, a short-sleeved black shirt, mini skirt, beautiful silver designs cover both of them, silver leggings, and black, silver-encrusted thigh-high heeled boots and gloves that goes into her shirt.

Rin has lunged at Aido, not caring enough to put up her shields just yet. He freezes her mid-air with her school uniform skirt flying up. He quickly unfreezes her with a hint of red upon his face. She lands and quickly moves to a scissor kick to the face. Once again, Aido freezes her. Once he moves closer before he unfreezes her to try to bite her. Rin pulls back, nearly kicking him in the head. Delilah takes the moment to ask her beloved cousin a question "Song selection?" she looks at her cousin with mild amusement, uncaring about her opponent. Senri takes the moment to lash his whip out, aiming for her hip. It merely bounced off and Delilah made a fake sizzle sound and said "oh, that kinda tingled" with a slightly seductive tone and manner. Rin smirks and says "Don't Trust Me by !3OH3! Don't let your guard down cuz, can you not multi task anymore? Are you getting rusty?!" Rin gently laughs at her cousin like it would be the worst thing in the round world.

Apollo begins to blast out the opening music and lyrics as Rin jump-kicks Aido and Delilah dances around, perfectly avoiding Senri-senpi's whip. Rin is frozen mid kick once again and everyone but Rin can hear Aido say "You pose strangely." He moves away and unfreezes her. As the chorus picks up, Rin begins to sing along getting closer to Hanabusa. Delilah laughs and begins to sing along with the music, swaying her hips with her arms above her head. "Apollo, form five" a pulsating scythe appears in her small hands and is added to her dance. Every once in a while her scythe lashes out at Senri, but he whip lashes out to help him avoid it. As the music picks up Rin's skirt sways dangerously high, and threatened to show something highly inappropriate. All the while she manages to land a few blows and get frozen a few times. Delilah laughs at her cousin "Play time begins and yet it ends." Her back is turned from her opponent and Senri takes the chance. Even though he aims for her neck, he hits much lower than that. It lands right up her skirt, cupping her ass, leg and curls around to her most feminine of places. Everyone there knows that it's going to leave a sweet red mark. He immediately turns red as blood even though he doesn't know the full extent of where the whip lands.

Delilah whips around; darkness covers her eyes as she said "you're going to wish you never did that, vampire scum. The hundredth floor of hell will look like the greatest heaven to you when I'm done." For a moment, Senri thinks he sees her eyes, but they aren't normal color. They're glowing blood-red, but the color is gone as soon as it came and the small girl flies faster than humanly visible at the vampire. A ninja blade press firmly against his throat in a half of a second. His whip lashes out and strikes her from left shoulder to right hip, caressing her C-cup breasts and luscious hip. She turns a darker red and he uses the force of whip to launch himself way. Rin laughs at the two and then says "Athena, bathe me in your sea of light so I may defend against sin to your nature." A soft blue glow surrounds her and her eyes darken. The light acts like flowing lava across her skin and outfit while a fiber core samurai sword forms from her thin bracelet on her right hand. It has fifteen razor-sharp clinks that can easily snap out and come back to original form. Rin starts to "dance" with the sword, getting close to Aido until he freezes her and moves away. A trained eye can see sweat dripping down both vampire's brows, one from over using his powers, the other from worry of what would happen if the small girl caught him.

Delilah rushes at him again but says "Apollo, haze ten." A thick fog forms around him, making it hard to see anything so he has to rely on his other sense to find her. What the poor pretty vampire doesn't know is that it only reaches about a foot around him and will move with him. Metal fans come at him from his side, she's to the right, he dodges and the whip lashes out. It hits her right breast, wrapping around it and gently squeezes. Though it hardly seemed possible, Delilah rosy cheeks became darker and she became faster. Rin blankly notices the mass trouble that Senri is in and speeds up roping a chain around his neck "Your lucky I'm feeling a little more merciful than my dearest cousin, as long as you don't push me too far Aido-chan. You may tap once for out. You are lucky you are getting to tap out with all those reveling poses you froze me in." Her voice my sound slightly sweet but somewhere hidden in it is a deadly song, playing quietly in the background.

As Aido struggles for a bit and tries to freeze them, his eyes are dark with hate for the foreign girl who decided to take pity and show mercy towards him. Finally he taps out. Delilah is still trying to kill poor Senri coming at him fast, but she removes the fog so that she can say that she beat him without too many tricks. A scythe swings around her body as she uses every piece of it to put more power and speed into the blade of the weapon. She is clearly intent on killing the vampire whose whip lashes out as caresses every feminine part of her small body. While Delilah has trouble leashing her demons who want every much to slaughter him, Senri thinks to himself "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HELL! WHAT AM I FUCKING DOING! My whip has never disobeyed me before, let alone in such a seductive manner. If this doesn't stop soon, I'm going to get a hard on again. And I just cured the last one! DAMN IT ALL TO MOTHER FUCKING HELL!" In his moment of self-refection, Delilah nearly stabs a katana through his heart. Rin saves him by pulling him back, although, it doesn't really help because the poor vampire hits a nearby tree with a solid thunk. Gratefully, he doesn't pass out but looks pretty tipsy none-the-less.

Delilah throws several shuriken at her cousin and dashes at Senri. In hopes to by a little time, his whip lashes out faster than ever before but Delilah is fueled by rage and dodges it and jumps behind him lacing a razor-sharp wire around his neck a few times. Rin breaks out of the sharp knives and slowly approaches her cousin, looking her dead in the eye. "Tap twice for out or your dead. You have five seconds disgusting dirty vampire" Senri doesn't think twice about it. He taps her hand twice and notices that it's her actual hand. It's soft and smooth. Oddly enough, Don't Trust Me ends and Behind This Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson plays. Senri is shocked when he sees a minor glimmer in her eyes, what he believes is sadness.

"And this is why I no longer play with these girls; their too good for the good of this world. By the way, they will kill you ruthlessly. I'm surprised that they even let you tap out, especially you Senri. They are hunters after all. Although, I probably should have warned you two that the girls are a little sensitive about their girl parts, Delilah more so than Rin. I'm so very sorry girls," Kaname seems completely amused at the whole deal though.

Delilah walks over to Zero, looking deadly, obviously still pissed at Senri. "If they can't beat us then you have no hope. We will carry out Uncle's line," there is a cold look in her eyes as she telling him this.

Rin laughs and says "Yeah, but I'd rather lay back and relax. She'll succeed the line and I'll be back up. And I'm not that ruthless Kana-chan. Although I do like to torment my prey, it's so much fun! It's sweet when they think they stand a chance."

"My wittle Rina-cha-!" Chairman Cross comes out and hangs all over poor Rin.

Rin cuts him off mid-sentence growling "DON'T even start with that name Uncle." She sends him a death glare that would kill someone weaker.

Cross' bottom lip starts to pop out just a little as he whines "But it's your name Rina-chan." He squeezes her just a little more and she looks like she's already annoyed at her uncle.

"It's been just 'Rin' since the fourth grade. You know this uncle" Rin says like she's been over this way too many times with her eyes pointed to the sky. The chairman starts to cry that his niece isn't the sweet girl he used to know. Rin gives up and hugs the crying man, who in turn, squeezes the living daylights out of her. Rin sighs and pulls the "man" off her with one hand, holding him by the collar of his coat much like the puppy he is.

"Let me love you! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl who said she loves her uncle! Where's my love?!" Cross whines as he tries to reach out and grab the girl. The best he can get is a soft caress on her hips and waist. Delilah has had enough harassment around or to her for the night as a dark look crosses her face.

She walks slowly, almost as if she's trying to hold her anger in, towards the two until she's right behind Cross. She holds her arms out, parallel to her shoulders yet slightly bent. A thin, metal wire flies out of her jacket sleeves and wraps loosely around his neck as she moves closer to him. "Uncle, when did you become so interested in younger women? Rin, Yuki and I are all grown women now. We don't need you to fawn over us like we're three" she murmurs to him. The former hunter stiffens like his life is on the line. Delilah turns to Rin and says normally, "You and Yuki have the night off twin. Zero and I have got this under control." The wire zooms back into her sleeves like they never were and she moves away.

"You have fun with that, I still have to get my registration stuff finalized. That's probably why Uncle was stalking us to begin with. Good night humans, good morning vampires, I got work to do" Rin says as she's being dragged backwards by the collar by Cross towards his office. As she disappears from sight, she offers a mock salute.

"Kaname, I'm sorry but you and the night class are going to have to go back to class or the dorms. Those are the rules. As for red-headed whip boy, he's going to have to go to the office after class because this is the second time I've caught him out and all that sexual harassment. As for the rest of you, have a pleasant night, after all, it is a full moon" Delilah states with a mixture of revulsion, boredom, and wonder as she walks off into a different part of the school grounds.

The night class leaves with Senri still pink and Zero thinks "What in the fucking hell just happened here?!"

* * *

**Rin**

Cross continues to drag Rin backwards until he is certain that there is no one anywhere around them or to see them. He then pulls her into a tight hug and holds her there. Rin lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around him, seemingly having mixed emotions about hugging this man. She doesn't want him to get too close, and yet it feels so good in his arms. She lets it go on for a minute or two and then roughly breaks free and says "Are we going to get this over with so I can sleep or are we going to wait around all night? I don't know about you but I'd like to sleep." She walks off like nothing happened but is shocked when Cross's big hand forms around her small one. He stares on as she looks at him and they continue to his office.

When they get there, it's all business. His hand leaves her's and he sits down at his desk. "So I need you," Rin involuntary shivers, "to sign these papers and check the information on them" he says as he lays a small stack of papers in front of her.

Rin takes them and looks at the stack. "It seems you knew I was coming Sensei" she sighs and looks up at him through her eyelashes.

Cross gets a faint blush across his face as he says "I always have ready forms for you and Delilah. I never know when my two favorite nieces decide that they want to come to my school." He rolls his chair under his desk farther and takes off his scarf and sweater revealing a black dress shirt that forms very nicely to his body. If you look closely, you could easily see the rock hard chest underneath "I got to have someone check the heating system here."

Rin blushes and wonders at the reason that he rolled under and follows his example. She takes off her jacket and unbuttons her top, showing off her light blue with black lace undershirt. "Well I best get on it" Rin says while checking the first of many pages, unconsciously leaning down showing more of her cleavage than what's lady-like. Cross inwardly groans and presses his left arm hard on himself. Rin takes notice and says, "Are you ok Sensei Cross? Your head looks as if it's going to explode and make a very big," he inwardly groans and presses harder on himself, "boom at that"

Cross uses a fake giddily happy manner and says "Whatever do you mean my dear Rina? You must need more sleep. After all, a long flight can do that to a young girl, hohoho." He waves his right arm around while his left keeps up the pressure. "So, dear Rina, what have you been doing lately? Having any fun?" he says like he's dancing around the real question.

Rin raises an eyebrow and says "Nothing out of the ordinary. Moving place to place, killing as many evil bloodsuckers as possible and training as hard as I can. You know the life." She looks back down but it's not long before he speaks again.

"Ah, yes, and I hear Vern is a hard taskmaster. Is he working you to hard?" He's looking directly at her now.

"You mean Uncle V?" she says questioningly and he nods his head. "Not really and he has taught me amazing things with weapons and spells."

"That's good, that's good. So, um, my dearest Rina, have you met any young gentlemen that you like lately?" he asks. When she looks at him it seems as if the question has more meaning than what he's giving.

* * *

**Delilah**

Just Dance by Lady Gaga plays and Delilah's hips swish to the beat, and spin. She jumps up into the nearest tree spinning a three-sixty before landing, blushing as she notices a familiar red-head following her. She quickly thinks of a game to play and a way to get some revenge. She stays face-forward moving faster as the song plays and jumping higher while singing along. The song is in the middle now and the two "night owls" are surrounded by branches. Delilah isn't even winded at the speed and disappears from Senri's sight. Suddenly, the music stops and her song perishes. "Do you want to play a game vampire? If you win I'll forgive and forget what you have done to me. If you lose, you owe me a favor. What do so say?" she says but is still nowhere to be seen and her voice echoes too much for him to pin it.

He weighs his options and says "fine, what is it?" Swarms of "Delilah"s appear everywhere, each in a different pose.

"Easy, guess which one of these is the real me. You only have one shot but it's a free one. Neither me nor my clones will move. Now pick" Senri sends some time looking at each one and his whip flies out.

* * *

**Me: If you have an issue with the way Chairman Cross acts, direct all flames to my wonderful co-writer Zuretha Metal. I am sooo sorry it took so long. Flame on that if you wish. To Ysabel, Sammirae, and Green Eternal Flame thank you so much, I don't think I write very well but thanks for the kind words. Along with ZxM, you were the only ones out of about 150 reviewed, so double thanks. Remember, review equals love. Or sometimes hate... P.S. I reward those who review. Kind of...  
**


	3. For the Love of Blood

**Chapter Three: For the Love of Blood**

**Me: I do not own Vampire Knight nor do i profit from this story. Well, I pray that you liked the last one, what with Senri having a very naughty whip, and Cross' odd behavior. XD**

**Senri: I-I-I told you I didn't mean to! *redder than he ought to be***

**Me: I know, but what will Rima think? *evil kitty face inserted here***

**Delilah: Who? **

**Senri (at the same time as Delilah): What do you mean? *turns redder and looks at Delilah who looks at me, not sure if she should be mad or not***

**Rin: So much tension! And no one has got laid! What kind of rated M fan fiction is this?! Oh wait, Yuki and Zero almost got there. Baka Cousin.**

**ZxM: It's all ok, there is always the next chapter.**

**Me: Don't worry about if someone going to get laid. Worry about Delilah's pedo-bear father coming to check up on his girls. XD**

**Rin, ZxM, and Delilah: ****Oh yeah. *they laugh while Senri and Zero looked confused while Chairman Cross looks overly pale and frightened.***

* * *

In a poof of smoke all visible "Delilah"s evaporates into the air. Her small hands are now by the sides of his face, with her behind him, slightly tilting against him. He can feel her breast faintly pressing on his back, but he doesn't move because the same wire that was around the Chairman's throat is now around his. He notices right away that it's by far stronger and sharper. "Nice try Vampire. That was the first clone that I made tonight. If this was a real fight you would be dead by now. It, for one, took you too long to select a clone, and, for two, you would not have gotten off so easy. You would have been dead the instant I noticed that you were following me" she says while leaning towards his ear. All the while he is thanking whatever god or goddess that's listening that she is not in front of him as her breast presses harder on his back, allowing his to feel their plum softness. He's almost sad when she moves away, but she takes the wire with her so that tops it over. "Did you know that our powers are similarly of the blood? By the way, tell your father not to bother coming here and to underestimate me is death itself. I've alerted my father, Uncle Cross and my mother of his army. His plan would never work anyway with me here. Now you should get back to class," she says half to him half to the nothingness of the dark trees. Her voice is sad, like she hates that she knows that whatever his "father" was planning would be stopped just by her being here.

Senri expression is dumb-struck as she hurdles herself off the branch with her arms parallel to her shoulders. "_What in the world is she talking about? This girl is too fucking confusing_" he contemplates half to himself. When he glances at the ground, she is already out of sight, but not out of mind. He turns as he hears the sound of bubbly giggling. Two of Delilah's clones are behind him. These are totally different from the one that he had just seen. Their appearances may resemble Delilah, but they were completely different from the Delilah he has seen. One is more petite than even Delilah herself and has a bright blue fringe on her hair, while her eyes are an enjoyable, sincere brown with hints of blood-red in them and her breast size is a plump A cup compared to Delilah's lush C. She appears childish by examination and behaves like it as well. The other is about an inch or a half shorter than him and seems more like the older sister type with her dark brown hair, size double D, and stone cold black eyes that measure him. Both girls are smirking at him as if they have knowledge of all the secrets to the world, or at least all of Delilah's secrets (which wouldn't be too surprising), and he doesn't know shit. Both wear the day class uniform. "_It's odd that even though the differences of height and coloration, they look exactly like her. Hopefully they don't have her horrible fucking mood swings_" Senri deliberates to himself as he looks over the girls, one of which appears hopeful and over the top happy and the other not sure whether to detest or pay no attention to him.

"Bed head, red-head, would you like to see, the original me?" the smaller girl questions and then ruptures into laughter. She clutches her stomach and bows over. Her laugh seems carbonated and carefree, it's like it's made of bubbles itself. Senri mildly wonders to himself if Delilah's true laugh sounds anything like this, but the small clone in front of him is most defiantly childish which is different from everything he has comprehended of her so far.

"Here and now is not the moment for messing around. I'm Stone, this is Blue Child and we are permanent duplicates of the Miss," Stone's eyes seem like ice-cold stones and Senri speculates if that's where she gets her name from. She turns to the small girl, "Nevertheless, I have to acknowledge that was a commendable verse" she says mostly towards Blue Child. Her words seem neutral and withdrawn but Blue Child doesn't give the impression to notification, maybe that's just how she is.

"It was, wasn't it? We should tell Mistress!" Blue seems thoroughly cheerful in every way shape and form as her face illuminates. She gives an I-couldn't-be-happier-for-no-apparent-reason smile to Stone, while Stone only seem to be slightly entertained at the diminutive girl.

"Yes and I don't believe she would discover it so humorous considering as he was not precisely appropriate towards her while they were competing" Stone appears to become more and more fascinated at Blue's dejected face, which constructs a look like she believes her life is going to expire at any minute, but she doesn't misplace her sister like look regarding the small girl.

"Yeah but I don't think she'll be too mad and if we get the boy to promise not to tell who led him there, there won't be a problem right? Besides, he probably won't get passed the house. So we'll only take you if you promise not to tell our Mistress" Blue says, practically begging Senri. With her eyes growing big and appear as if they are going to start tearing up if he pronounces no. Her eyes start to tear up and seem to turn a brighter blue, drawing him to an answer. Senri sighs and nods to confirm his promise and the young one starts to drag him by his right sleeve into the forest and beyond. To where he's not sure, but he's starting to get both a bad and a good feeling about this. "_I guess it's best to be neutral about it then_," Senri reasons to himself. Completely unaware of what is about to unfold around him.

* * *

**Delilah**

"I'm Still Here" by the Goo Goo Dolls plays deafeningly in her ears. No one would be able to make out it but her no matter how ear-splitting she turns it up thanks to Apollo's creation. For a have a second she considers her abnormal speed, it's faster than the fastest track runner on compact, level terrain, but she shifts past roots growing from the ground and fallen branches. "_Moving only in the shadows of the trees is easy if you have been trained to do so your entire life_" she thinks to herself and that is just what she does. She doesn't desire to deal with anyone tonight. She had lied to the Chairman about sleeping on the plane, but for a moral reason. It is one that she has been hiding from everyone but her cousin who feels and is treated like her twin. "_The cabin isn't too far now_" she reflects. She could finally get out of this ridiculous skirt and slip into her favorite pajamas. She wants to feel the cool silk on her skin again. She hadn't worn pajamas to bed since she last slept in a bed and she had to get new ones just before the trip over here to avoid suspicion. Last time she was asleep she was in a special made tunnel with Rin as watch out in her daytime clothes. That was days ago, and very uncomfortable, not to mention that she woke up to a mamma mole and her three babies digging into her left side. Their fur was soft but the mamma's claws sure weren't, she didn't exterminate it but was kinda mad at it. She would never kill something so innocent or so cute. The feminine side always won out on a battle like that.

When she reaches the small, homey cabin, she lets out a sigh of both relief and joy. It had been seven years since she saw this place. It was built just before she was born, the small cabin. On the upper floor are a living room, dining room, kitchen, one full, spacious bathroom, and a small tech center. The lower floor contains two bedrooms, one that could contain at least two, if not three, king-sized beds, and the other could only fit two queens and that would be only slightly spacious. They each have closets to match with a high-tech computer that would put any government to shame. There is also a large tech center and a bathroom the size of the smaller bedroom. When Rin and Delilah were here last time, they made a tunnel that they could get to through the small bedroom that has several "bedrooms" and many places to hide from each other. They used it for training and whenever they wanted to hide from the "Mighty Pedo-Bear Duo" as Rin, Delilah, and Delilah's mother loves to call them. It was full of both bad and good memories; it is a home away from home, one of the few safe havens she had. She cherished every day they spent here, and she'll at least try to do the same this time as well.

She near floats down the stairs in the dining room, seeming like a ghost. She goes into the large tech center down stairs and works on her latest songs and the music that would be accompanying it. Delilah lays the music on the bed in the large bedroom (in which her cousin will stay), before she enters and claims the smaller bedroom as her own and then changes into black silk pajama shirt and pants. She had placed her bags here just before running into Yuki, and then getting dragged into the rest of the night. She missed girl time, it's been a few years since she and Rin had the time between family matters and vampire hunting. She laughs at the memories of tonight then gets in furious about the whip Senri was using. "_Next time he tries that I'll rip his fucking arm off. Oh FUCKING SHIT, I can't! Baka fucking Uncle!_" she thinks to herself. She calms down and grabs a matching sheet and pillow she heads off for the brown fabric couch in front of their one hundred inch by 80 inch, cardboard thin, super HD TV. The rest of the living room is plain with ancient antiques and creamy colors except the occasional super-advanced laptop or computer here or there. "Play list 'easy sleep' down to minim. Lockdown phase five as well. Don't let anyone but Rin Loneflame, Yuki Cross or I in or out of this place, and wake me up if anyone comes near. Understood?"

Most would happen to think that Delilah was talking to herself in the small, empty cabin and tunnel way, but a voice much like her mother's with only marginal electronic sound in it responses "Yes Miss. Anything else?" Delilah thinks for a moment as she sinks into the fluffy couch and then shakes her head. The fact is that the entire cabin is a high-tech prototype her father received for a job he did for a distant relative. He had been gone for a whole year, it was the longest time he had been away and he swore never to be gone that long again. She is just able to lay her head on her pillow just before "Anthems for a Seventeen Year-old Girl" by Broken Social Scene plays and her normal dreams start to ensue, Delilah is not sure if she's happy or sad about that fact just yet and decides to just go with the flow. A smile crosses her face as the heaven-like half of her dream starts. A few minutes go by and then the cabin's voice gently awakes her "Miss? There is a vampire outside, and is targeting this direction."

Delilah moans and gets up moving towards the black painted metal door. She expects Kaname or Takuma coming to tell her good night and to see how she has been the last few years. After all, the last time Kaname or Takuma visited, she was gone with Rin and they were very close to both of them. She turns the knob to answer the door to find a shocked looking Zero, but as soon as she smiles sweetly at him to mock him, he changes back to his normal cold self and grabs the door so she can't shut it on him. "Tell me the truth, how the fuck did you learn all of shit you did back there, the weapons, the quick change and whatever else you did, and," he says coldly, but then next half of the sentence sounds more like an afterthought "why are you in pajamas?" he continues to look down at the small girl, but it's more like glaring at her now. She has her arms crossed and calmly looks back at him. She closes her eyes for a moment to listen to his blood. It sounds like shock, amazement, horror and maybe, just maybe, a hint of jealousy. His eyes are dark and look like he won't believe a word she says anyway. She holds back the giggle threatening to flow from her lips from his stern look.

Delilah relieves her laugher through a sigh and a girl almost as tall a Zero, with wavy black-brown hair, black eyes with blue flecks, E cup, and is slightly tan, but other than that she has all of Delilah's features down to the mark and her school uniform. Her arms are crossed just under her breasts, making it look like she has more than she does, but she doesn't really need it. "This is Lilly; she is the first clone I was ever able to make. I do this through years of strenuous training and a fluent spiritual power that hails from my Pedo-Bear of a dad's side. She will explain your questions to an extent. Although, if you want, and you beg enough, I'll teach you a few things," Delilah says smirking, still half asleep and Zero just looks flabbergasted. Delilah continues half laughing at the thought, "I have trained since I was three with Apollo and all other weapons to increase speed, stamina, and strength. Using him is second nature, and seeings how I created Lilly when I was five, using her and all the others just as well, their no big deal. My spirit power is exceptionally large, even for someone from my lineage. My father sensed this in me as I was growing in the womb, and so I was train from bir-" She turns and dark energy surrounds her, lifting her long black hair and a clear word is heard from her pale pink lips, "Daicorial" a sharp-looking black stake the size of a large, thick tree hovers above her head for just a second before it shoots off, point first into the forest. In a second she stands before her victim covered in red, and not all of it is blood, but there is plenty of it as it seeps into the ground surrounds the poor victim. "Lilly?" Delilah says in a small voice as she moves slowly towards the unmoving body.

"On it Miss, I'll get an extra uniform and Rin, while you work on the spell. Stone, Blue Child," they appear alongside her looking sheepish and Lilly looks as if she could kill everyone here but her creator, for who she'd give her life for, "you help the Miss" Lilly says with authority. They nod and murmur "of course" slowly moving towards the victim, not completely sure what to say or do. Delilah kneels by it. Her blouse unbuttoned by the blast and sheer force of the spell she had just cast.

Delilah's hands hover over the wound in the center of the chest, roughly where the heart should be, if she wanted she could poke her head through it but that would be disrespectful and un-lady-like. Instead she murmurs, almost as if to herself, "Neovita" and a pale white-blue light surges around her, and once again her hair lifts, much like an angel's.

* * *

**Rin**

Rin looks at her uncle with shock, and then looks down at her clasped hands. "I haven't actually. I'm too violent, so guys don't like me. Not much of anyone likes me." She says after she finishes the papers. Her voice is small and seemingly fragile, and kinda sad. All of the sudden, there is a sudden screech of the chair leg and her head is lifted up by her chin.

Cross's eyes bore into her's. His face is just inches from her's "You know that's not true. My sister and Vern love you like their own, and Delilah, Kuran Kaname, Ichijo Takuma and I like you. Not to mention your grandma. Your funny, young, beautiful, charming, and have a good line of work. How can anyone who truly knows you not like you? They would have to be blind, deaf, and completely backwards. Delilah and I would give our lives for you, at any moment of any day. You should know that. Never think for one moment that you are not want here. You can come whenever you would like. Promise me that you will remember that fact. Promise me right now." His eyes continue to bear into her's with something that she can only hope is the kind of love she wants so desperately from him. The kind she's wanted since the last time she had seen him in true action. It was only four years ago and he was fighting his sister with real weapons to get her to visit him over the summer. Even though he had lost, he still looked amazing, hot and sexy when fighting. She still can get all worked up over it if she thought about it too much. She also knows there was no way in heaven or hell it would happen but she doesn't contemplate about it too much.

Rin blushingly says "I promise Sensei. I will always remember" and then she adds to herself, "_even if you are long gone._" She looks deeper into his eyes, looking like a proper school girl who is only slightly under-dressed with her jacket off, shirt slightly unbuttoned and her bow thrown on the floor. She sees the bow and ponders to herself, "_I kinda wish that wasn't the only clothing item thrown on the floor, but Twin will fucking kill me because I might let out the family secret. Oh well, a girl can dream, can't she? I wonder what would happen if I move just a bit closer… maybe a teacher-student fantasy._" She is just about to decide, not even sure when Lilly slams the door open. Her right hand stays on the door while the left hangs loosely by her side.

Her eyes go immediately to Rin's before she speaks, "The boy snuck up on her while she was half a sleep and the Miss cast 'Diacoral'. She wishes for you to come as soon as possible. Goodnight, I'm going to go help her now." She is gone like a flash, without giving anyone time to answer.

Rin turns back towards Cross who is now unfrozen from time by Lilly. "I'm so sorry Uncle Cross, but Delilah needs me now, and I really need to be getting to bed now," Rin leaves as fast as she can without alarming the man who she wants nothing more than stay with, again.

* * *

Rin rushes towards the cabin. Who disturbs a girl's beauty rest anyway? She near flies toward the opposite end of the school, where, in the shadows, lies their home awake from home. "I'm not sure who the boy is, but the stake went where it should. The heart is obliterated, a considerable semi-circle chasm is in each of his lungs, and he's bleeding more than he should. It's done more damage than the last time she used that spell. All in all, he has a slim chance at a hospital, all because the Miss has gotten far more powerful since she last came here," Lilly speaks without emotion to her, almost as if she doesn't care what happens to the boy, she is just stating the facts.

Rin nods as she reaches the cabin and notices the clear trail of blood from the forest to the house. "_Damn that boy bleeds a lot,_" she reflects. She rushes in to see the trail continuing on their cream carpet. "_**DAMN HIM TO FUCKING HELL! DOES HE KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO GET FUCKING BLOOD OUT OF A CARPET THIS FUCKING LIGHT?!**_" she think-yells in her mind. But she calms down as she remembers that he is going through hell right now, kind of. When she enters the kitchen she sees Stone hugging Blue Child to her chest who is crying her eyes out and there is a dark bottle beside them. Blue would never touch the stuff so it's gotta be for Stone. Stone and Rin nod to each other before Rin follows the bloody trail down stairs. As she sees which door the blood leads to she sighs and thinks to herself, "_Of course, but if Dad knew you took a boy into your room, you'd be in some serious trouble._"

Before she opens the door she can hear her cousin talking to herself again. She always does when she's tired and worried about something. Her words are the same as always, ok a little different but they go on the same lines, "UNCLE KURSO IS GOING TO KILL ME! UNCLE IS GOING TO KILL ME AND FATHER WILL BRING ME BACK TO LIFE JUST SO HE CAN KILL ME! THEN HE WILL BRING ME BACK AND ENSLAVE ME! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE SUN OR ANY HOT GUYS FOR YEARS! THE ONLY REASON I'D BE ABLE TO SEE A GUY IS TO CARRY OUT THE FAMILY LINE! I'D NEVER GET TO SEE MY BABY! OMG! OMGG! OMGGG!"

Rin enters as her cousin takes a breather. She has one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead as her wide-eyes look at the ground with her buttons missing on her pajamas. She turns to the source of the blood. On her cousin's bed is about a bucket of blood, sprayed everywhere including Senri Shiki. "Oh fucking holy shit Cuz!"

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry Senri Shiki fans! but there is a purpose! *bows repeatedly in apology***

**Senri: WHAT PURPOSE IS THERE FOR PUTTING A FUCKING HOLE IN ME?!**

**Delilah: LAY THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE YOU FUCKING DIE, FUCKING BAKA!**

**Rin and ZxM: I bet if you stripped and started to have fore play or sex he'd forgive you! *Delilah and Senri blush but he got a boner anyway which Delilah knocks him out via slap, and uses the same force on the other two but they don't faint***

**Delilah: FUCKING PERVS! **

**Me: technology their all family.**

**Delilah: shut up.**


	4. All Great Dreams Must End

**Chapter Four: All Great Dreams Must End**

**Me: I do not own Vampire Knight or profit from this story expect the sheer joy of writing. Please don't hate me for that last chapter. No harm came to the model that hasn't been fixed, there won't even be a scar. As you might have guess Delilah has some issues that she need to work on, but that is only the tip of the iceberg.**

**Senri: wait what kind of issues?!**

**Me: Nothing you can't fix, trust me my boy. After all, I am writing this story, but I have to admit, it won't be easy.**

**Rin and ZxM: Is anything?**

**Delilah: Kicking your butt.**

**Rin: Bad Cuz.**

**Delilah: I didn't say beating you up, I said kicking your butt, placing my foot on it.**

**Me: shush. You know ya love each other. Ok, story time.**

* * *

"Holy fucking shit, Cuz! Next time lay something down to stop the spread of blood! How am I going to get THIS cleaned up in time for bed!" Rin yells at her beloved cousin. She is clearly more worried about cleaning then the perfectly fine boy, now sitting up on the bed.

"Anybody wants to fucking explain what just fucking happened?!" Senri screams at the girls then he notices Delilah's shirt. She still hasn't changed it and she has nothing but her bra on underneath. Sad for him, Rin notices where he is looking and pulls her shirt together, making Delilah turn beat red.

"I'll explain what I can while she gets changed. Right now I need to get you out of this room at the least. You, dear boy, may change in the downstairs' bathroom while my lovely, white skinned cousin, changes her shirt to something a little sturdier. After all, with a boy in the house, we girls must keep our modesty about us" Rin says, near laughing, while shoving Senri out of the room and rolling her eyes towards the sky. Her voice is thick with sarcasm on the last line, like she's mimicking it from someone else. She then drags him left, down the hall to a medium gray door and the shoves him into in while tossing an extra set of the night class uniform at him. Before she shuts the door she quickly pipes up "Gray doors are bathrooms, the only white door is the laundry room, black doors are bedrooms, the green door is the kitchen, pale blue is the dining room, cream is the living room, and steel doors are tech centers where you are not allowed. Remember well because I'll only tell you once and Delilah won't even think about it. Not that she's that mean, she just thinks its normal. Oh by the way, you'll have to stay here for the night so we can check your wound without too much trouble." With that she leaves to let him dress himself.

"_What an odd bunch of girls_," Senri thinks as he takes off his ruined shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted, lean yet muscular, chest. He pauses when he remembers the last statement "you'll have to stay here for the night" and reasons "_oh no, alone, in a house, cabin whatever, with two human girls. This is not good._" He glances down and noticed that there isn't a single mark on his chest where the stake went in. "_Come to think of it, it didn't really hurt excepted that I was coughing up blood and couldn't really breathe. Hey, for a minute there, I didn't have a heart beat! It's more of reason for me to act all cold towards her. I should act cold towards her but something just shatters the ice anyway and makes me notice her. Like when she had that sad look in her eyes when she talks about herself or her almost happiness when she dances. I shouldn't notice things like that. I should be a good child and not make my mother worry more than she has to_," Senri thinks to himself as he gets dressed. "_Now to take care of my other issue for the night_," he thinks as he turns around but stops dead in his tracks. "Never mind, the shock has done me in," he speaks aloud as sees the large Java Max Jacuzzi tub (a special tube with extra special features not supposed to come out for about a year), a large Java Max hot tub (fit with more features than the Jacuzzi and isn't supposed to come out for two years), a Java Max walk-in shower, and three sleek black marble sinks. Two are adult size and one is child sized and the black marble connects all the sinks in a flawless fashion. Everything else in the bathroom is a white or nearly white cream.

There is a knock at the door and then Senri hears Rin's voice, "Are you done yet or are you just gawking at our bathroom?" he turns towards her and sees the door is open, "I take it your just gawkin'. We just got it upgraded. It had the series from five years ago, so it was way out dated, at least for us. A distant relative owns Java Max and for services rendered, we test all proto types. As the catch line says 'If there's tech involved, we'll do it better and faster, after all it's all we've done in the past'. We're the 'fighting' branch to their 'smart' branch but we are slowly catching up and soon they'll become obsolete but we'll keep them around so we can focus on being warriors and magi. They keep being the magi-scholars. They use magic to advance their technology." She then proceeds to drag him out of the room, up the stairs and into the kitchen where she hands him a glass of red liquid. He looks at her, then the glass and continues the cycle until Rin says, "It's a special mix of pig, cow, deer, and a tiny bit of human blood. Along with a special ingredient that I cannot tell you off until you finish up. Trust me, its blood but it's whose blood that you're going to freak about, but you need it unless you want the wound to resurface. Delilah is very moody when her sleep is interrupted and that's what Zero-chan had done just before you came. She then cast a high-powered spell, thus the incantation, and had to cast an even higher spell to save your life. It can only be use once per person."

Senri finishes the drink and notices a different tang, something he has ever tasted before. He decides that he likes it and asks Rin, "Are you going to tell me that 'special' ingredient now? I think I kind of like it." Rin pales and Senri, includes, "Please tell me it's not vampire blood or shit like that. That would be just so fucking messed up. Cannibalism at it's fucking finest."

Senri then gets Gibbs slapped by a cranky Delilah who answers his question, "Mine, don't even think about tapping my veins if you value your second chance of life vampire." She is in a clingy black tank top and her original black silk pajama bottoms that sling low on her hips, showing off about an inch of her stomach. She reaches above the refrigerator to the cabinet and pulls out two bottles of Russian vodka. She then pops the top and downs the forearm length bottle in a minute flat.

Senri rushes over and takes the other bottle from her. Her answer to that is growing, swipes the bottle back from him, and pops the top. "Do you want to kill yourself?! What is this about?! Nearly killing me?! Well as you see I'm fine! Thanks to you, so we're even! Don't let me see you do that again!" Senri yells with a growl at her while she stands gawking at him. She stands there for a moment and then doubles over with laughter. Its light like bubbles but with a hint of sadness but it still sounds more like a choir of sopranos than anything, and Senri decides that he likes it. But as it continues, Senri just stares at her, getting more annoyed as time slowly shifts. Delilah, still laughing grabs his glass and pours a red liquid from four different bottles. She then breaks the empty vodka in the sink and stabs her hand, squeezing over the glass then rinses it off before Senri has a chance to stop her.

"I haven't had someone treat me like that since our last trip with the owner of Java Max. Ah, good times, good times, I had to explain to him too, but for making me laugh, I think I can allow you an extra dose," Delilah says while holding up her hand that she had just cut. Senri grabs it and closely inspects it but he can't see anything wrong with it though the wound would have had to been jagged and deep. Delilah continues as Senri looks at Rin who is now laughing as well, "If I can bring you back from the brink of death, what's a flesh wound? As for the vodka, I have a high metabolism which breaks down anything faster than any metabolism known to this world. Human alcohol will do nothing on my system. Think of it like each bottle is the equivalent of taking a Benadryl. It will just help me sleep though, and not work on allergies, like we'd ever be able to have them in the first place!" Delilah keeps laughing as she hands him the glass back. He swirls the red liquid in the glass, its texture is different from regular blood, and the color is too. It's more like water and darker somehow, like there is a shadow inside it. While Senri stares at the blood Delilah stops laughing, picks up her bottle, and Rin downs one and picks up another. Delilah snaps in front of his face, getting his attention and says with regal grace while holding out her bottle, "To the good, bad and in-between. May laughter find us at the right times, our strength never fail us in battle and family never be too far from our minds whether they be alive, dead a minute, or dead a century." Rin raises her bottle to meet her's and nods at Senri who in turns does the same. Delilah finishes her's in visible seconds before Rin and the she turns to him with a deadly glare, and says, "Don't insult me, drink."

He is just able to down it a literal second before Rin drags him by the collar back down the stairs. She then proceeds to drag him into Delilah's bedroom. Her silk black sheets have changed into soft black cotton blankets. She turns on the light and starts to tell him, "Time for you to go to bed vampire, before-"

"DON'T LEAVE ME! NO! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T MAKE US CRY AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T DISAPPEAR AGAIN! PLEASE!" Delilah's screams continues. They sound like she is being murdered rather than sleeping, and Senri knows that even sleeping there would be no need for her to want help. She fights flawlessly and smoothly, there is no doubt that she would be able to fight in her sleep. "Wait a minute where is Rin, she was just here" Senri says to himself as he looks back where Rin was, but now is no longer there. Knowing where she would go, Senri runs upstairs to find Rin holding back a sitting-up-straight-Delilah who has her eyes squeezed shut, arms out-stretched and is still screaming her lungs off.

"The reason why you don't interrupt Delilah's sleep is because she doesn't sleep much. She hasn't slept in a week, that's what's with her mood swings. Normally she's much better about controlling herself. She has suffered from a single dream since she was five. At the beginning of the dream its bliss for her, but it soon turns into her worst nightmare. At first Auntie Bless, Uncle Vern or I could help her get over it once she woke up because once the nightmare half of her dream starts, it's impossible to wake her up. We've tried everything. As we got older, Auntie Bless stopped being able to sooth her, then Uncle Vern. That's when she started not sleeping and started telling everyone that the nightmares had gone away. I would wake her just before they would start. Her fingers twitch just before they start like she knows he's about to leave. Just four and a half years ago, I stopped being able to sooth her. I watch her sleep; she normally sleeps in a constricted space as not to harm herself or others, though when she has her nightmares, she doesn't do much harm to others because she can't seem to fight while she sleeps like she's usually can," Rin explains to him as she wrestles her cousin to the couch, and then the nightmare takes a turn for the worst. Rin has trouble keeping her cousin on the couch as she screams and Rin asks Senri, "I hate to ask this, but can you help?"

Senri's face remains impassive and no emotion shows but the hint of blush on his cheek bones. As he moves closer, her finger tips seem to follow him but he ignores that and ask, "What do you want me to do?" He kneels beside the couch his hands hover chest level a little ways from his own, not quite touching the screaming girl.

"That's easy; just hold her down so she doesn't hurt anything. Just hold her arms down to her chest for me. That would be best," Rin says after she quickly laughs at him. She couldn't have been able to tell his emotions if not for dusty rose color that spread from his cheek bones. Senri's hands move and take Delilah's wrists and something out of the ordinary happens. Delilah stops moving and screaming and settles down, laying heavily on top of her cousin. "Umm, well that's a first. Would you mind sleeping with her for the night? She doesn't get much sleep and I need to get some tonight too? I'm warning you though, try anything and I'll let whatever happens when she wakes up happen, if you don't I'll make sure she doesn't harm you. Ok?" Rin asks Senri who just nods and blushes. "Thank you sooo much," Rin's voice is full of relief and joy but is still quiet as she eases out from underneath her cousin and allowing Senri to take her place.

**Rin**

Rin slowly backs up watching Senri blush as Delilah's unconscious form wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer to him. "Delilah's going to be helliously freaked out when she wakes up. Haha, I hope I get to see it," Rin thinks with one last glance toward the two, one looks peaceful and the other looks, if not for the scarlet on his cheeks, emotionless.

Rin grabs a banana quickly and silently opens the door at the top of the stairs, tip toeing down. She heads to her adopted parents' old room. It's much larger than the other room which was intended for just one, small kid when the cabin was built. Her parents had planned to build another cabin somewhere in a forest nearby before they were killed. They also never told Delilah's parents' that she was coming either. Shortly after she was born, they left her with Uncle Vern and Aunt Bless so they could go on a top-secret family mission. Her Aunt and Uncle were surprised, but they gladly took her in and gave her a place to stay. The family on their fathers' side had already given them all they needed for Delilah. Just hours before Rin came into the house carried by her loving parents, everything a set of parents would need for the first two years of a young girl's life was placed on their door step through express mail by one loving uncle of a Chairman, without a receipt. That gave Delilah's parents plenty of time to get supplies ready for her. Rin was the one to use most of the supplies from the Chairman but some things were mixed too well for anyone to tell the difference, and by two mouths they began to become inseparable anyway. They did everything together, said their first word the same time (which just happened to be "sister"), and started walking, crawling and take an interest in weapons all at the same moment of time. She is still pretty sure Uncle Vern still has that picture of the time they first saw a sword and their eyes got all shiny and big because of it.

That's when Rin remembers that Uncle Vern sent a bunch of pictures to Uncle Cross through his school email address. Aunt "Megumi" would be so mad if she knew her husband sent them to her brother. Rin smirks and knows her imagery daemon horns are growing out her head. It's almost time to do what both Delilah and her parents cannot. "I'm going to embarrass her to death!" Rin thinks evilly, and jumps on to the king size bed before her, grabbing the fluffiest pillow on the bed and hugging it to her chest. As she moves her legs up to her chest, she hears a ruffle of paper. Sitting up, she slides the tips of her fingers over the hand-pressed paper that Delilah makes for her semi-final drafts of her songs. Rin grabs the night-vision glasses on the nightstand off the left hand side, not bothering to turn on the touch-start lamp beside them. As she begins to read the song her cousin has near finished, she lets out a heavy sigh and says softly, "Another sad song cuz? When will it end? But I have to admit, this one is good. It should be almost ready for practice soon. I'll work on it tomorrow after school. That is if I don't get dragged away by the Chairman or some other fucking weirdo." Rin places the song on the nightstand with the glasses on top as she curls around her pillow, begging to dream about her favorite pedo-bear-chan, and smiles happily as she does.

**Senri**

Senri continues to blush as he finally decides to place his hand just above the small of Delilah's back. But just when he places down his hand, she shifts up; making his hand lay on the lower part of the small of her back, just over her ass. Senri can feel her gentle breathing on his neck and upper part of his chest because he didn't button up his uniform all the way. He stiffens as Delilah moves once again trying to get comfy. Her hands are under his shirt and her arms loop around his neck, using her left arm and part of his chest as a pillow. She lays flat on him with her legs closed forcing his open, but he rather have it this way than the other way when she wakes up. Delilah's bangs (cut in a straight emo cut under her eyebrows) tickle his neck as well. "_It's so soft, just like the rest of her_," Senri thinks as he starts to drift off to sleep. A murmur comes from Delilah's lips as Senri falls to sleep. "Please don't leave me."

**Senri – in Dreamland**

White mist envelopes Senri in what should be his dreams. He is just able to see a woman that lies on the ground screaming at a figure with a sword that appears to be moving away from her. Senri tries to get closer to see more details but the only thing that becomes clear is that the figure with the sword is walking toward a dark threat that sends shivers up his spine even though he knows it's just a dream. Senri can't tell if it's one or more figures in front of the man with the sword, but he can see one malicious, evil grin pointed towards the figure. The woman looks as if she can't get up but it seems like she is being pulled backwards. As he squints through the mist he is able to see their forms just a bit better and what he sees shocks him; two small children hold onto the woman for dear life and a baby cries furiously beside them on the ground.

Just when the two children are unable to hold her back anymore, a thick stake from the evil grin plunges into the heart of the man who carries the sword. The woman runs and encloses him in her arms, holding him close to her, asking him, "Why didn't you let me help you? I got strong just so I could, and now it's for nothing. All for fucking nothing." Her voice is unheard but her emotions carry through, she loved the man very much and he let himself get killed in front of her and three children. Her head bows over his chest as her tears flow onto him.

The man's hand rises up and caresses the woman's cheek with love and adoration. His voice's emotion is something of absolute care and love, but again, Senri can't hear the voice, "A woman of your beauty, grace, and stature shouldn't have to fight, and that is why I will fight in your place, my Love. Please take care of the children for me." With those words the man turns to dust and flies off, leaving the woman crying. The oldest, which seems to be a young girl, places the baby in her arms and the woman then cries into the baby's blanket silently. The two children hold onto the woman and cry too. The mist begins to thicken and the scene falls away, drifting into what Senri assumes is his own dream.

**In the Morning **

Delilah snuggles closer to her warm body pillow, her mind still in a morning stupor. "Hey cousin, get your lazy butt up. We gotta get ready," Rin's voice pierces through and wakes Delilah who opens her eyes wide open. She peers toward the object she's laying on and blushes. In a split second, she stands on the upper corner of the couch, the farthest away from Senri's head. She stands on her right leg and her left leg is up towards her as if to protect herself while her arms protect her torso. Her hair seems to stand on end like a black cat on Halloween. Rin breaks out laughing and is hardly able to get out, "I knew I'd want to see your face when you woke up! It's priceless, so I'll keep this picture for the scrapbooks!" Delilah's eyes are filled with hate as she turns on her cousin.

"I'm gonna kill you! How could you let him sleep under me?! You didn't even try to stop it did you?! Knowing my luck, you were the one who suggested it and you even took a picture!" Delilah's small hands lightly wrap around Rin's throat, who doesn't even try to deny anything, but instead smirks straight at her cousin.

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already, baka," Rin says while laughing her head off, and even more amazing is that she manages to keep her smirk through all of this. Rin continues with, "You're not even holding my throat tight enough to choke me." Rin then proceeds to laugh, earning a heated reply from her cousin.

"That's because I never thought that you of all people would do this to me! Backstabber! I trusted you, and look what I got for it!" Delilah slowly let her hands fall down and her right hand slaps her forehead and grabs a slice of toast and a few pieces of bacon that Rin had made earlier along with a dark bottle. She pours some black coffee into the bottle and starts eating her breakfast. At this moment Rin is still laughing her evil little head off, and Senri comes in with a sleepy look in his eyes. As soon as Delilah sees him she points at him and says, "You, drink your last dose of blood mix and get out of my sight. If you even dare to come out of the dorms, unless you're going to or are in the classrooms, you will not like me any at all, and that's only because Uncle won't allow death of his students on campus." As Delilah sets sown her breakfast and starts to prep the blood mix, the doorbell rings softly like wind-blown chimes. Rin yells an "I'll get it!" before she runs to the front door of the cabin and comes back a tall boy, quite a bit taller than Senri, a girl with Stone's eyes, another girl with Blue Child's eyes, and yet another girl, almost as tall as the boy.

The boy walks towards Senri and introduces himself, "Hello, my name is Sorin, you must be Senri Shiki," Senri looks almost surprised and Sorin continues, "unlike Miss Delilah here, I research names and faces of the people who I will be attending school or do business with" Delilah scowls at him and Senri takes a good look at him. Sorin has strawberry blond hair; dark, sun-kissed skin, golden brown eyes, and teeth that can out shine the sun. He walks over to Delilah and smiles at her brightly, "It's time for us to go Miss the others are waiting for us outside."

"Where are you going?" Senri asks after he finishes he blood, and is being pushed out of the front door.

Delilah smirks at is idiocy, "School where else?" she then goes back in and finishes her breakfast.

Rin comes up beside her cousin and leans on the counter as they both finish contains of a dark bottle. "You know he stopped your nightmare ya' know."

Delilah quietly answers, "I know," and rises out her bottle and sets it in a strainer, looking for all the world as a solemn, emotionless doll.

"So what did you dream about?" Rin asks as she does the same as her cousin with her bottle. She then pokes her when she doesn't answer, and instead of getting mad and poking her back, she just stands and stares at her bottle.

Delilah turns to walk out of the cabin and finally answers her dear cousin, "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's go." Three boys, including Sorin, Rin, Blue Child, Stone, Lilith, and another girl, follow Delilah in a flying "V" formation.

* * *

**Me: So sorry about the delay! EOCs suck ass! Then on top of it, I lost my flow. *hangs head in sorrow***

**Senri: YOUR SORRY?! YOU LEFT ME WITH A GIANT WHOLE IN MY CHEST!**

**Rin: Shut up already, you don't even have a sexy scar, you got to drink a lot of my cousin's blood _and _you got to sleep with her all snuggled on your perfect chest. Or were you wishing for something more? *Rin raises her eyebrow with a smirk on her face***

**Senri: *blushes and stammers* no... *Delilah Gibbs smacks him anyway with her eyes closed and an angry look on her face.***

**ZxM: Just fuck. After that everything will be just fine and much more interesting. *Both of them blush and Delilah smacks ZxM and Rin***

**Me: and with that I ask for your forgiveness! *folds hands and bows***


	5. Crowd's Crowd

**Chapter Five: The Crowd's Crowd**

**Me: I do not own Vampire Knight or profit from this story expect the sheer joy of writing. ok! Hopefully this chapter is updated a little faster than the last one.**

**Senri: Who are all these weird guys anyway?**

**Chairman Cross/Yuki/****Zero****: I would like to know too... /Diddo! /****Yeah...**

**Rin: What jealous? *says while the two cousins hang on Sorin's arms, who looks like the cat with both tuna and cream***

**Cross****/****Zero****/****Senri****: ****No! *****girls giggle at the cuteness of the boys and all but Zero blush and more giggles ensue***

**Me: Well now, time for the story!**

* * *

"Try to remember your alias this time. I can't have you going by the names that I gave you when I was little," Delilah stands in front of Blue child; a girl who looks much like Blue but with red hair and emerald eyes; Stone; Lilith; Sorin; a boy with silver eyes and dark brown hair; and another boy with white hair white-blue eyes and absolutely no coloration to his skin. Rin stands beside her with her right hand on her forehead and left hand on her hip as Delilah continues her tyrant, "I don't have to worry about Apollo, he's already introduced himself using the alias instead of saying, 'hey, I'm the human form of the weapon Apollo, plus I like to get into girls pants!'"

"You break my heart Princess, the only one I want to woo, is you,"' 'Sorin' grins and wraps an arm around Delilah's shoulders, which Delilah shoves off while rolling her eyes. At that remark Rin begins to shake, most likely from the statements Sorin and Delilah.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even had a heart to begin with Sorin. Ok, I'll say the name I gave you, and you will say the name you will use for school. Kay, youngest to oldest, Cherry!" Delilah gives Sorin a dirty look then looks at the short red-head, pointing at her with a smile. Rin starts to turn red.

"Miela Hayden at your services, Miss," 'Miela' politely curtesies and leans her head to the right, smiling like an innocent young girl.

"Miela, you're so dang cute, and right as well. Next up the cute, the adorable, the innocent, Blue Child!" Delilah says like a host for a show idol to the pouting girl who perks right up with the line. Rin is out right laughing at this point.

"Hanako Hayden! Older sister to Miela, and friend to the very pretty Miss," Blue child says with her hands behind her twirling her skirt that is an inch longer than normal. Rin settles down a bit.

"Dang, I know how to make cute clones. You are so very right. Now for the guy with excellent hearing, the one that loves to cuddle, Bat!" Delilah says smirking while pointing at the boy with silver eyes. Giggles are heard coming from Rin.

"Please don't say things like that, Miss, the alias I was given was Hibike," Bat blushes with his left hand on the back of his hand, and is looking away from Delilah who's grin just got bigger. More giggles are heard, and not from just from Rin this time.

"I will if I want, and you're right by the way. Next, the girl who has a big heart but chooses not to show it to outsiders, Stone!" Delilah smirk is more than firmly implanted into her face still. She looks straight at Stone, patiently waiting for an answer from the girl with her left eye covered with her straight bangs. The giggles start to die out.

Stone's bangs cut through her face diagonally, just barely covering her left eye. "My new name assigned to me by my master is Ruya Quinn, and I will live by it till the Miss says otherwise," Stone says with no emotion to her voice as she looks far off. Eerie silence goes on.

"Right, um, that's right, a little too, um, I can't even find the right word, but ok. Now, the oh so silent guy who really could use some color, but he's still kind of cute, White!" Delilah looks a little freaked by Stone's reaction but returns to her seemingly happy state as before, with a bit of her smirk returning.

"I don't wanna use it. I like the first name you gave me Miss. I don't like the name, Yun isn't too bad but I hate the last name. Can't I use my real name?" White's eyes are barely visible through his long white hair; his pupils wouldn't even be visible if not for the tiniest hint of blue in them. He stares straight at Delilah, his determination never waves.

Suddenly Lilith hugs Delilah, pressing her into her breast, saying, "I like my name too, Lilith is such pretty name. I don't really like Aysan-Theia Blair, and why do I have to siblings with that player?" Lilith says while glaring at poor Sorin, who acts like he has gotten shoot in the heart by the two women that he respects most. Both girls continuously glare at him until he collapses on the floor.

With that done, Delilah looks dully up and says, "Fine, you can be Yun White, how about that?" White blushes and nods his head while Delilah turns her head towards the older girl just hanging all over her. "Lilith, your name makes people uneasy and we both know that you're the only one besides me that can even think about being able to handle that player. Look at it this way; he can't try anything **_because_** you're supposed to be his sister. Now is everyone cool?" Delilah looks everyone in the eyes except her cousin because she's leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. Finally, Rin's breath is caught and everyone nods but Rin, Meila, and Hanako who give happy thumbs up and an ok sign.

The teacher pops his head out and says to the huge group of children who all wear perfect badges, "Ok, we're ready for you to come in." First goes Rin who gives him a paper, then Delilah, Meila, Hanako, Hibike, Ruya, Yun, Aysan-Theia, and Sorin enter the classroom in that order too.

Standing in front of the class, they all look relaxed, as if they have been up at the front of a classroom for introductions a lot. Rin and Delilah find Yuki and Zero in the class, Yuki looking shocked that there is a Delilah look-a-like, and Zero looks shocked that so many people are now perfects. The two girls have a solemn side glance with each other, smirking slowly, and at the exact same time. Suddenly they are right beside Yuki. "Cousin Yuki-chan! You look so dang cute this morning!" Rin and Delilah say in perfect unison while hugging her head, Rin to the left and Delilah to the right, the two girls circle around her head. Then the throw a sly glance towards Zero, who is shocked, and only a vampire or a vampire hunter would be able to see his blush about now. "Why don't you join us Zero-kun? There is still plenty of room to hug Yuki. Isn't she just adorable today?" Rin and Delilah say, still in perfectly creepy unison, both lightly hanging on a blushing Yuki.

Yuki saves Zero from answering by asking a simple question that just about anyone in that situation might ask, "Delilah, since when are there two of you and which one is you and which one is your twin?" She looks completely confused and cutely innocent while looking back and forth to the two girls holding a smile and laughter back.

At the same time Rin and Delilah burst out laughing at the same time but it's only Delilah who answers her, "Sorry I didn't get to introduce you last night, we got held up at the airport and I was sent ahead to tell Uncle. Yuki, this is my cousin from my father's side, Rin Loneflame. We both look a lot like our fathers who look a lot like twins, but my father is older by two years. If you look close, I have darker eyes and hair, and she has darker skin tone. Also Rin is left-handed and I'm right-handed. Anything I missed Rin?" Delilah looks at her cousin for more differences between the two of them so that it will be easier her and the class to tell them apart.

Rin smirks and states, "Other than the fact that I'm two centimeters taller, born a full one hundred forty-eight seconds ahead of you on the dot, and I have a bigger chest than you? You're scarier."

"I am not! I'll admit that you're taller and older, but you can hardly tell with the chest and I am not scary!" Delilah shouts looking incredibly hurt. "You class rep! You don't think I'm scary do you?" Delilah pouts in front of Kaseumi Kageyama looking for all the world that she going to cry in front of the entire class because of the words her cousin said.

The poor guy blushes and asks, "Why ask me? I don't even really know you."

Delilah cuts him off after that and completely breaks down, silently crying a river with the occasional sob, saying through her tears, "So you really think I'm scary? Really? I asked because you looked like you would know what you're talking about, ya know, an authority figure, and even you think I'm scary! Maybe I should just die!" Delilah continues to cry even harder with drops already falling to the floor.

Kageyama looks even more freaked out and says loudly, "That's not what I'm meant! You're not scary at all! In fact, your actually kinda cute in a little kid way," as he finishes his cheeks turn just a bit darker, enough for humans to notice.

At the same time, Yuki yells at her, "Don't die! I just met you and you totally understand about the Chairman and Zero and the school and our job! Please don't say things like that!" The entire class is trying to comfort the crying girl.

Rin, who is still by Yuki's desk, has her arms crossed with a look on her face of pure dread. Zero completely understands what she says next, "that's what I meant. You are the best fighter I know and yet you can act so innocently that you can get a whole room on your side in under a minute." Her voice so low, that only Delilah, her troop and Zero hear her.

The home room teacher, looking very distressed says, "Well now that's all settled lets properly introduce the new students. Would each of you stand in front of the class and introduce yourselves to the class. Wait, young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to remove the hair from in front of your face."

Ruya walks to the back of the classroom and completely covers her right eye with a cloth and her hand, "Professor, please write what you wish upon the board and I will read it for you." The teacher sighs, writing, 'You reap what you sow' on the board and just as he finishes Ruya says the familiar old saying out loud. Delilah simply shakes her head and hands the teacher a note from a world-famous doctor saying the too much light will cause Ruya's left eye serious injury. It's also signed by the Chairman. Ruya quietly walks back to the front of the class.

The twins step forward, hands held, as Meila says, "I'm Meila Hayden," Hanako's voice then rings, "and I'm Hanako Hayden," their heads tip toward each other's as they say in unison, "we are happy to meet you and we hope you take good care of us!"

Rin sees Delilah's fingers twitch and warns her, "Delilah, I know they're cute but we've caused enough of a distraction for one day, hug them after class. Might as well hug them all after class because knowing you, you'd find a perfectly good reason to hug each and every one of us by the end of the day. Well, except Sorin and Senri-san." Rin smirks, knowing the full extent of her word's effect on her 'innocent' cousin.

Delilah's face instantly gains a gloomy expression, "Please don't mention that crook's name around me until I know for sure I can stomach it."

Sorin smirks and says, "These two lovely twins are thirteen, and ripe for the taking gentlemen, but they are innocent, one more than the other, and I'll leave that for you to find out." The girls squeal and run from him, hugging each other.

Aysen grabs hold on Sorin's left ear and pulls him up hard and politely says, "Forgive him students, this pervert is Sorin Blair, my older brother. My name is Aysan-Theia Blair, or Aysan if you like. We are Rin and Delilah Loneflame's bodyguards, not think anything bad is going to happen, we are just here to prevent the Misses from getting into too much trouble and report to their parents." Aysan then gets a serious look in her eye, "Ladies, please keep your distance from my brother. If you are in trouble he's a great help, but otherwise he's, well, a pervert. So keep away from him if you not in class. And if he does anything bad inform me right away." She then sends a death glare to each and every boy in the room, "Gentlemen, if I find that you have bought anything from this scum bag, I will deal with you accordingly. I may be a lady, but I'm not afraid to take out the trash." She then regains her happy expression and says, "I look forward to this year with all of you. Please see me as a 'big sister' of the campus, you can come to me for anything." She then let's Sorin's ear go.

"Ouch sis, not only did you hurt my reputation with the first few words out of your mouth, but you nearly yanked off my ear. I am sorry that I have you a bad impression of me on my first day ladies." Sorin then gracefully bows in a gentleman like fashion.

Every one of the new students but Yun looks at Hibike. There is a barest hint of blush as he says coolly, "Hey, I'm Hibike Rowan. What's up?" He's much like the cool, innocent guy that doesn't talk to girls much.

Yun walks politely up, knowing he's last before the cousins, and bows with more grace than even Sorin, "My name is Yun White. I will be in this class for the rest of high school, please take care of me." Yun looks just like a doll of a prince, composed, handsome, and more than enough honor to protect the one he's sworn to. In essence, he's the pretty princely type.

By now Rin and Delilah have moved back to the front of the class. Delilah steps forward, "I am Delilah Loneflame, and this is my cousin from my father's side, Rin Loneflame. I'm the chairman's niece from my mother's side. We are here to finish our studies as my parents are off studying ruins for the next six years. Though, I have a feeling that my father will be taking a break, and coming to visit us in the future. Please take care of all of us." Delilah bows like a graceful lady and they all take their seats. The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventful with Rin and Delilah making friends with Sayori, teased Zero and being friendly with everyone there. The best part about it is that Yuki doesn't fall asleep.

Sadly the day is interrupted by an overly happy man, before the last class before lunch even starts, near shouting, "Oh my dearest children and nieces! Look what I have for you!" Three of the four gain down casted expressions at the very sound of the Chairman's voice.

"Chairman! What are you doing here!? You're not supposed to be here unless you're teaching or lecturing us! You're not supposed to give us things in front of the other students either! It's not fair!" Yuki scolds her adoptive father who pouts with two big shopping bags in his hands. The two talk for a while and Rin and Delilah begin a small conversation before being confronted by their Uncle.

"At least it's on break," Rin says to her cousin, who answers back, "You mean at like he brought gifts after embarrassing us like that." Both have looks on their faces that say 'I really didn't miss this'.

They put on a smile as Yuki is handed a beautiful new dress and a bento. The Chairman then walks up to the cousins handing them each a wrapped box and a bag of dum-dums lollipops. Delilah's is full of green apple and Rin's is an unopened bag from the store, "I hope I remembered right!" the Chairman looks blissfully happy making Delilah unable to speak up to him.

However, Rin who is hurt that she's being treated like a child; instantly stands and responds, "Uncle, we are you students first! Please don't give us presents while we are still in class! Lastly, we are not children anymore!" Her tyrant would have gone on longer except for Delilah. She sighs, opens Rin's new bag of candies, quickly picks up her favorite, unwraps it, and pops it in her cousin's mouth before more damage is done to the fragile looking man.

Delilah smiles kindly at him with a hint of sadness and says to him, "But it is greatly appreciated that you thought of us when we came on such short notice, and yes you got it right. Thank you for the gifts, but Yuki and Rin are right, you shouldn't give us gifts in front of the other students. Next time please wait until after class to give them to us. It's not fair to the other students, now I'm going to have to bring cakes to make up for it. We will see you just before Perfect duty commences. Try not to get too bored with our paperwork, seeings how I believe you went shopping instead of filing them." Delilah gives her Uncle a brief hug before shoving him through the door.

Before he exits, Rin says quickly and softly, "Thank you Uncle and sorry for getting on to you so severally, but please wait until after class to gift us things." Rin sits back at her seat while swirling her sucker in her mouth. Her dull expression continues and then the lunch bell rings. "Let's eat at home Cuz. Hey Yori, Yuki! Why don't you come and eat with us? We're going to our house and making something," Rin says absent-mindedly.

"Your house is near here?! Where?!" Yuki gets right up in her face. Lucky for her Yori pulls her off and nods. Delilah just nods and heads out beckoning them to follow. Rin pops another dum dum in her mouth, thinking of the one who gave it to her, before joining her cousin and her new friends.

Delilah easily weaves through the trees at very back of the academy until Rin loudly says, "Cuz they did not spend most of their free time as children deep in the woods. And even if they did they probably didn't do it as often as you and didn't have nearly as much fun. Slow your smart ass down, you weapon freak." Delilah turns and sees her cousin politely walking by their two new friends, hands in her pockets. Rin weaves just like Delilah just slower and like the trees themselves are a nuisance. Delilah bows repeatedly, apologizing until the three of them catch up. Rin tugs on her cousins hair when she reaches her and they continue to their new home for the moment.

Once inside the cabin, Delilah instantly runs into the kitchen, making a ton of racket as she goes. Rin just giggles and sits on the couch, knowing what that reaction meant, and beings to surf through they're anime collection. Yuki walks into the kitchen to see Delilah near covered in flour, waffle iron, pancake press, coffee maker, and biscuits at the ready. Along with bacon, eggs, and toast cooking. Delilah looks up from her pancake/waffle mix at Yuki right as Yori joins her, looking like a deer looking into headlights and says, "Hi." She then continues mixing then pours batter into both the pancake press and the waffle iron and begins to make coffee. "Yori can u put the biscuits in the oven for me? They need to be in for fifteen minutes. Thank you so much!" Delilah says as Yori does as she asks. She then begins to put the bacon, eggs, and toast on a plate and starts the next round. then four waffles and four pancakes are added to the plate. "Alright! First come first serve!" Delilah lays out fruits, chocolate chips, peanut butter, jams/jellies, syrup, knives and forks. Rin comes in opening the cabinet where the plates are stored, not bothering to close it, stabs a pancake and two waffles placing them on her plate and applies syrup strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate chips on top. Lastly she adds a slice of toast, a neat pile of eggs all five strips of bacon on her plate. They are replaced by ten strips of bacon, a few more eggs, and three more pieces of toast, along with four pancakes and four waffles. Yuki and Yori grab two pancakes each with fruit, syrup, three pieces of bacon, slice of toast, some eggs and juice. After all machines are turned off, comes in with waffles, bacon, toast, apple slices, and milk. Her waffles have peanut butter on the bottoms, syrup filling every hole on the top with mountain of chocolate chips on top. They all eat happily and then Zero comes in. As if she were expecting him Delilah says, "Foods in the kitchen, help yourself."

Zero peers in the messy kitchen with a glare and then stands in shock, eyes wide open. Delilah shoves him in and begins cleaning the mess in a super speed, though possible for a human, it'd take some training. Rin comes in as well and leans against the counter after handing her cousin her plate. Zero gets his food before Delilah decides to put it up. After one bite, he begins to adds more to his plate as Delilah places them in covered dishes to go into the fridge. He opens he container with the biscuits and Delilah injects then all of them with syringe full of blood and says, "That will taste better and take the edge off your other hunger just don't ask what it is or where it comes from." She then shoves them in his arms.

Zero glares at her and says in a quiet voice, "I don't want these if that's what I think it is Loneflame" He continues to glare at the small girl as washes the needle, but he's not prepared for what happens next.

Delilah places the now clean needle in the drying rack and turns to glare at him. "You'll take them and eat them happily if you don't want to completely drain Yuki. She needs her blood just as much as you do. Scratch that, she needs it more and your feedings are bringing something to the surface to fast. That will only cause you both more pain. Focus on the good. She is pure, good, innocent. Focus on that and if you still want to refuse the biscuits, you're welcome to do so, but as soon as something goes wrong, you're going to wish for my help. Trust my help without questioning it and you'll live a long life with your girl and never have to know the true underbelly of this blood soaked world. After all, all living animals have blood. Human, vampire, or otherwise. The only difference is shade and purpose. That will be all for today" Delilah scolds and then continues cleaning like nothing ever happened and shortly after Yuki and Yori come in.

"Thank you for the meal Delilah! It was so good! How did you learn to cook so fast?" Yuki asks her cousin with bright eyes and a full stomach. Delilah just smiles, takes their plates, and gives a smile that says 'my little secret' all over it.

Once the kitchen is cleaned, the group heads back to the classroom. "You guys go ahead we need to lock up the cabin real quick! Don't worry! We'll be in our seats before the bell rings!" Rin tells them happily waving at the trio. Once they are out of sight, she tells Delilah with a firm look on her face, "You can feel him coming can you?" Delilah nods, "Shall we kill him?"

Delilah just glares hard in the direction that the two humans and one vampire left. "As much as I'd love to free the Vice Prez from him, I'm sorry, we can not kill Asato Ichijo. Not yet at least." A flash of something that can only be described as 'killer', powers through Delilah's eyes.

* * *

**Me: I'm so sorry that it took so long! I got out of my flow, and then so much happened. T.T I have a job now now, but I'm hoping that won't affect it much. I hope that I can upload faster, but I do know where the next two to three 'days' in the story are headed. Which means that should help on getting you more updates faster. I haven't been able to get to a computer so I am just going to have to write update right on the site. Which is going to down right suck ass.**

**Senri: At least this time you didn't leave me with a giant hole in my chest.**

**Me: let it go please. T.T I feel bad enough about it. **

**Delilah at the same time as me: That can be arranged. **

**Rin and ZxM: OK OK you three play nice...**

**Delilah: your lucky I don't have it in me to kill you Cuz. *glares at her cousin***

**Me: ok ok we'll see you later in the next chapter of Delilah and Rin's wonderful decent into madness. Both from family ties. One you can see coming, the other not so much so keep your eyes peeled, k?**


End file.
